


bitchy witch and the tentacles

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Futa, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Smut, Tentacles, Witches, chuusoul, her tentacles are actually cuties and her bffs, monster cock, theres one vine reference in here, why is double futa so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: bully witch Jiwoo, kind of a bitch, head of her clique, jinsoul still needs to prove her worth into the group.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	bitchy witch and the tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> happy spooky season! I'm new to writing, so I just hope you enjoy this, even if a little bit :>

"No no no! None of these dresses are going to make me look amazing for the Blood Moon Ball! Can't you do anything right!?" Just a typical Wednesday morning where Jiwoo, the evil queen in charge of the most popular clique, was having another meltdown yelling at her loyal subjects. "Honest to Satan, Yerim, you're stressing me out more! Get out of my sight. I don't want to look at you right now." Yerim rolled her eyes but walked away before she pissed off the prissy brat again.

"Wow J, who put nails and screws in your cereal this morning?" Lip asked, keeping her eyes focused on studying her tattered potions book. "You know that no one's stupid enough to mess with or talk bad about you. Anything you wear to the Blood Moon will be talked about for the rest of the semester, so can you chill out?" Jiwoo took a deep breath and exhaled for a couple of seconds before responding. 

"Look, Lip. I KNOW no one's stupid enough to do that, but it doesn't mean I won't be giving our fellow witchmates a show. There's a reason why I'm in fucking charge! Everyone aspires to be me." Jiwoo was practically singing this as she checked her bangs in her locker mirror, and fixed her black eye makeup. Lip looked over to catch the prissy brat being in love with her reflection and said, "Wow… you really need some caffeine. It's not a good look on you to start the day so, um, narcissistic?" 

In the mirror, those narcissistic evil eyes landed on her as they darkened more. "Oh yeah, the new girl is late with my cappuccino. Thanks for reminding me!" Her yell echoed through the hallway, followed by the sound of her slamming locker and gasps of the other witches and warlocks as they scurried past them. The awkward silence was interrupted shortly with the backdoor being pushed open and a trail of hurried footsteps approaching the two girls at their lockers. 

Nervous and out of breath, Jinsoul pulled a strand of her black hair behind her ear as she shakily handed Jiwoo her morning drink. "For the millionth time, DON'T look at me in the eye before I've had my first sip. Also, you're late again." She quickly looked down to stare at her black converse and bit her lip while she waited for any further instructions, knowing by now that it's not worth it to explain her lateness. 

"Are you fucking joking? It's not even hot anymore. I can't drink this!"

"God, J, can you please relax? Let me warm it up for you. I just learned the spell for it last week." Lip said before Jiwoo could torture the poor new girl some more. "No, L. That's not good enough. She's not good enough. She wants to be part of the group, but can't do something as simple as this." Her words were like daggers aimed at the new girl, who somehow became smaller even though she was taller than her bully. "How are you supposed to prove your worth to us? To ME? Because you seem pretty damn useless as of right now." 

Jinsoul finally gained the courage to look at her angry, impatient bully. "Um... Erm... I can m-maybe-" Jiwoo, annoyed by her mumbling, grabbed her by the coat and shoved her against the lockers. "I said, PROVE your worth! I'm about to lose my patience and I'm already stressed enough as it is. And trust me, you don't want to see my bitchy side." 

"I can help you!" the scared victim yelled out, finally able to find her voice. Jiwoo was taken aback. "Oh yeah? What could you possibly have to offer me?" She scoffed, taking her hands off of her and placing them on her hips, waiting for her response. "I can show you better than I can tell you. But please not here…" Jinsoul responded in almost a whisper, becoming small again. She reached out to grab her hands, whispered a teleportation spell and just like that, they vanished. Lip remained unbothered, turning the page of her potions book. Can't wait to see what else she bitches about this time during lunch. 

Jiwoo rubbed circles around her temples irritably and spoke tersely. "You could've at least warned me." Teleportation usually came with lightheadedness or headaches for her, so she tried to not be so dependent on it, unlike the others. Eventually, her pounding head settled and she took a look around to see where they'd been transmitted to while she patted down her messy hair. "Oh Lucifer, did you really bring us to the trolls' cleaning room? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into a toad for the rest of the day." 

"But don't you want to know how I can help you with your stress? My solution is going to solve both of our problems. I have to prove my worth, and you obviously need to be fucked to sleep." Jinsoul finished speaking with a new confident attitude, making her bully's jaw drop a little. "Hu- Excuse me!? You can't fucking talk to me like that! Also, isn't there a rumor of you having a small dick? There's no way you'd be able to fuck a troll to sleep, let alone me!" 

Jinsoul smirked. "You know, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. I heard your asshole is looser than a sex-crazed pixie, but here I am offering to dick you down. Not only do I have a big cock your hole wouldn't be able to keep up with, but I also have another trick up my sleeve that'll help…" 

Jiwoo gasped and jumped a little in place. Something slimy and wet grazed her bare thighs and wrapped around her waist. What the hell..? Her nose caught a whiff of something sweet and arousing. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but her cock twitched beneath her skirt, already growing and craved to be touched. "You little shit!" Jiwoo snarled and tackled Jinsoul onto the floor, landing on top of her. She was strong enough to hold both her wrists with one hand, and use her other to threaten the victim's throat with her wand. It was almost sharp enough to draw blood if given the right pressure, but she was holding back a tiny bit. "You know, I'm not a big fan of having my hormones manipulated. You've taken it too far that I don't want to see your face at this school anymore. Let me do you a favor and teleport you to another dimension before I turn you into a soon-forgotten memory." 

Just as Jiwoo started to chant the teleportation spell, she was interrupted by a groan choking out of her mouth. She felt it first, then heard the wet sloppy noises coming from under her skirt. "Ww-hat in Lilth's nn-ame?" Another groan, louder this time, made its way out her throat. Jinsoul, finally breaking her silence since her bully had tackled her, chuckled deeply and nefariously. 

"Oh? Are you enjoying that? Let me tell you a secret no one knows about me at this stupid school. Yes, I'm a witch. But only half, on my father's side. My mother though…" Jinsoul paused her storytelling, taking a moment to stare at the girl on top of her, and ran her hands up the bare thighs before continuing. "...she was a powerful and beautiful creature. She seduced my warlock father when he went to do a study in the Bermuda Triangle. I'm the product of their forbidden love. I needed to join the Dark Sisters Clique because I couldn't let anyone find out. I figured it was better if everyone respected and feared me, like they all do for you, rather than get found out one day and be kicked out of school." 

Jiwoo was trying so hard to listen to the story, she really was. But whatever was going on with her cock felt too amazing, she couldn't focus on anything else. She did catch a little bit of that last sentence, her eyes slowly opening back up to look straight at Jinsoul's, waiting for her to finish talking. "Now, if you promise to keep my secret, I can make you feel this good until we graduate. Every day I'll continue to be your bitch. I don't care. Just let me prove my worth right now, and I promise you won't want to send me to another dimension. I'll become very valuable to your clique, to you and your body." 

Jinsoul's hands gripped tighter around her bully's thighs and waited for her response. A soft groan was all she got in return, so she took that as a yes. Her hands traveled further up the pale warm thighs and started to lift the black skirt so she could take a peek of the cock she was currently taking care of. Going commando to school, huh? She was in awe of how cute Jiwoo's pink appendage looked. Jinsoul's blue tentacles were doing a great job of giving her a hand job. Her own cock was getting hard and was in need of being touched, too. Another tentacle slithered from underneath her back and slid under her own skirt to wrap itself around her shaft. 

Both girls were now filling the small room with their loud moans. The smallest arm from Jinsoul's many tentacles, had been making sure Jiwoo's asshole was well-lubed and stretched enough to take her rumored small package. She hadn't stopped working magic, no pun intended, around the pretty pink dick. They'd been going at it for twenty minutes now and anytime she felt her bully might cum, one of the tentacles would unravel itself and then circle around her balls to stop her from finishing. 

"For the love of Satan, why do you keep edging me?" Jinsoul let out a harsh laugh before responding. "You've been treating me like shit since I transferred here. Don't you think I deserve a little fun, too? Anyway, you'll end up thanking me with the way I'm gonna make you cum." Her smallest limb exited out of the now stretched asshole as she finished speaking. Jinsoul's cock was slicked and throbbing to be inside her already. Her fingers dug into Jiwoo's waist and lifted her so she'd be hovering over it. Slowly, her cock's head entered inside the warm, wet asshole. 

"AAAHHH FU-UCK!" Jiwoo yelled, the expansion being bigger than she expected. Knowing the half-witch probably had more length waiting to be buried, she took a couple of deep breaths while getting used to the new feeling. She'd never been fucked before, only did the fucking. Jinsoul couldn't wait any longer, and with one fast thrust she bottomed out in the tender tightness. 

Jiwoo was sure she would pass out from this painful pleasure. She'd been holding onto Jinsoul's arms to keep herself upright, afraid that she might collapse on top of her like a ragdoll. The girl underneath, however, had different plans for the prissy brat. One of her tentacles unwrapped itself from Jiwoo and pulled both her arms back, tying itself around them like a knot. All of her weight was now being supported and controlled by the girl she harassed for so long. 

A bit of blood drew out from Jinsoul's bottom lip, not even realizing how hard she'd been biting down on it. How fucking tight was this girl? No wonder you're always bitching about something… Wanting Jiwoo focused only on how hard she'd soon start penetrating her, the other tentacle stopped jerking her off and turned its attention to the buttons that needed to be undone. 

Jinsoul's eye sparkled with lust. The cutest pink nipples she'd ever seen were decorated with ring piercings that were asking to be tugged on. It gave her a wild idea. Making its way back up from underneath, the tiny limb that'd made sure to open Jiwoo up, had a new mission. As if it had a mind of its own, the limb looked at her waiting for confirmation. "You know what to do tiny baby." Jinsoul said, and sent it an air kiss as well. 

She started fucking her bully at a steady slowish rhythm, waiting for her small arm to finish its job and keeping her hands on Jiwoo's waist to easily bring her up and down on her cock. Tiny Tentacle looped itself through the right nipple's ring piercing and slid across her chest to slip through the left nipple's ring, too. A high-pitched moan came out of the brat when the limb tugged forward, pulling the piercings along with it. But it wasn't done with its mission yet.

Jiwoo's eyebrows were knit so close together, tighter than her asshole had been this morning. Everyone had always assumed she was a dom top, so no one ever offered, or even tried to fuck her brains out. Maybe the new girl was right, she needed a good fucking. This new fullness she'd never felt before today, is the best she's ever felt during sex. Her minion-to-be definitely proved her worth, and then some.

"Okay, I'll admit you were right. But can you stop being such a pussy and fuck me faster already? Dear Lucifer! I've never been so fucking bor-" Her annoying screeching was interrupted by pressure closing around her throat. Unable to touch whatever it was since her hands and arms were still bound behind her, she started to panic and quickened her breathing. From her peripheral vision she could barely make out one of the limbs waving at her as if to say hello. The same tiny tentacle that made itself comfortable between her piercings, had expanded longer encompassing her neck. 

"I'm sorry, what was that? Black cat caught your tongue?" Jinsoul's villainous laugh filled the room. "Now, if you'd PLEASE let me continue." Jiwoo grunted back while trying to push her hips down, attempting to fuck herself on the monster cock inside her. She needed more, wanted more. Jinsoul took a few seconds to watch this perfect view. The most powerful witch in school had suddenly turned into such a cockslut for her, and she was enjoying this very much.

Deciding to put Jiwoo out of her misery, the tentacles lifted her body up and then slammed her back down with more force than she'd prepared for. "MMHMH-" She tried to yell out. The dom in charge still felt as if there was something missing… 

Ah, how could I forget..?

Arms lifted the tied up witch off of her dick once again, this time making sure her hole was completely empty and clenching on nothing. She started to thrash around, doing her best to yell angrily because she wasn't full anymore. 

One of the last tentacles that had been watching from afar, finally got to join in on the fun. Jinsoul let out a soft moan as she felt the suckers on her sensitive skin again. Twisting itself around her shaft and all the way to her cock's head, her length was ready to be covered in wet, warm tightness again. 

"MM- AGGHH!" Jiwoo was able to scream past her closed up throat. Why didn't the new girl warn her about the new stretch? Tears flowed down her cheeks but she still had a hint of a smile on her face. This full feeling… she couldn't get enough. It was all too new and too much for her that she worried she'd be cumming too soon. 

Jinsoul threw her head back and kept groaning louder, not caring if other witchmates heard them if they walked by. Having one of her blue babies jerk her off was one of her favorite things in this dimension, but this was a first for her. The limb inside her was yanking her cock up and down at a fast rate, while her other tentacle picked up the speed of Jiwoo's hole penetrating rhythm. She felt drops of warm liquid squirting on her bare abdomen and looked up to see that it was pre-cum.

Jiwoo let out another choked moan when she felt the other girl start jerking her throbbing dick. It had been bobbing back and forth, asking for attention and it was finally receiving some from Jinsoul's strong calloused hands. The pressure was building so much inside of her, she felt the knots becoming undone inside her stomach, begging for release. 

The dom in charge wasn't a fool. She could tell that Jiwoo was about to bust from the way she was twitching and clenching more and more. She urged all her tentacles to work at the same tempo; the piercings were being pulled on again, the throat was being choked harder, the hole was being fucked faster, all while her hands played with Jiwoo's sensitive head. 

High-pitched squeals was all she could manage to blurt out as she came all over Jinsoul's school uniform and her asshole gripped tighter around her cock. Seeing her bully orgasm like this all because of her doing, pushed her to cum as well. With a couple of more thrusts and uneven jerks, her nails dug into Jiwoo's hips as she came harder than she'd ever had before. At last, she painted her unused walls white. Harsh, rugged breathing and panting were the only sounds coming from the troll's cleaning closet now. 

"Phew! So, I'm pretty sure this means you'll be keeping me around more often." The new girl said, flashing a devilish grin at her bully. Her tentacles unraveled themselves from Jiwoo's throat and lifted her off the monster cock before setting her back down on Jinsoul's cum-covered stomach. All the adrenaline had run out of her system that she fell against her chest, not able to support herself up anymore. 

"Mmhm... shh.. I take nap now…" Jiwoo was soon letting out soft snores and hid her face in Jinsoul's neck. Being too tired to argue that they should get back to class, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, not realizing one of her limbs had taken her coat to cover the girls up like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta
> 
> thank you for reading!!  
> until next time ٩(^ᴗ^)۶♡


End file.
